


Mess Under The Desk

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: How much do you want this?" Roy says, giving his generous length a little jiggle.Ed takes it all in with his eyes. "I wanna suck you til you can't control it anymore, and you grab my head and fuck my mouth til you come." A slight flush crosses Ed's cheeks as he licks his lips.





	Mess Under The Desk

3rd POV 

"Hey, baby." Ed walks behind the Colonel, like an animal stalking its prey, and Roy can't help but to feel a tingle of something that makes his heart beat a little faster. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, then starts at a sudden touch at the back of his neck. 

Ed leans down and says lowly in Roy's ear, "you're stressed, aren't you. I can help with that." The young blonde gives a gentle nip to the ear he was speaking in and begins to massage him.  Roy groans as both Ed's firm hands work their magic on Roy's neck and shoulders. Ed smiles good heartedly, almost a little proud. 

"Mmm.. Don't do so good of a job. At this rate, passersby will think I'm getting a blowjob instead of a neck massage." Roy says, smirking. He makes the comment lightheartedly. (he doesn't think its actually going to happen.)

"Oh?" Ed replaces the automail hand with his lips, and his teeth, and his tongue, & earns a well-deserved moan from somewhere deep in Roy's chest. That metal hand tries unbuttoning Roy's jacket - a bit difficult with clunky fingers and no sense of feeling - until the colonel discards it himself, conceding the room was getting quite warm, quite quickly.

While still massaging Roy's other shoulder and using his mouth to play with Roy neck, Ed let his hand go on its own mission which was feeling Mustang up through his shirt, wandering all over the defined muscles; and under the shirt, too, tweaking at Roy's nipples. 

Eventually after his hand has it's fill of that, it goes straight down the colonel's pants, of course Mustang bucks his hips at that. Yet another example of Edward's abruptness, but it was admirable in situations like these when need overrides logical sequence. Or patience. And boy, was Ed impatient.

Ed knows exactly how to push every single one of Roy's buttons to make the man lose control and send him into rutting mode, and he does. Or at least begins to, when ed lets up for a minuscule second and gives Mustang time to gain composure enough to wrap his hand around ed's wrist and remind him that "we're in the office and people could hear us. Or me, rather."

Ed pouts. Yes, pouts, like a kid who doesn't get their way. He pouts, and Roy gives in (mainly because he's hard and it's not going away on its own anytime soon), unzipping his pants and allowing Ed to suck him off under the desk. The blonde gets down on his knees. Roy's lustful eyes lock onto Edward's. 

"How much do you want this?" Roy says, giving his generous length a little jiggle. 

Ed takes it all in with his eyes. "I wanna suck you til you can't control it anymore, and you grab my head and fuck my mouth til you come." A slight flush crosses Ed's cheeks as he licks his lips.

Goddamn.  Not exactly what Roy asked, but hella good enough for him to shove his dick into Ed's waiting mouth. Ed moans around it, remembering to breathe through his nose, while Roy skips the first part of Ed's request and starts thrusting into Ed's mouth at his own pace.  

Roy grunts every other thrust, thoroughly enjoying Ed's pliancy as well as the warmth and wetness of his tongue. Ed, for his part, grips Roy's taut thighs and hangs on for dear life, but he also tries to make the occasional vibration in his throat to further stimulate Roy's throbbing dick. (And push another of Roy's buttons.)

Mustang's almost there, gaining momentum, when Hawkeye walks in.

Fuck fuck FUCKEDY FUCK. Alright, now wasn't exactly THE BEST TIME!!!! 

He hurriedly swallows, grabs Ed's hair harshly to bring him to a halt and forces himself to relax by sheer power of will. He hopes she won't notice the bead of sweat forming on his temple. 

She's about to speak, when she does indeed notice the bead of sweat on his temple. 

And the jacket thrown on the floor. 

And the ever so slight tremble of his one visible hand, the other hidden under the desk.

She makes her own assumptions, but she's not going to make a big deal of it. there's no use in embarrassing him further and after all, he's only human (with an average sex drive). 

Hawkeye informs the Colonel of some new developments in certain cities which the military has been keeping a close watch on lately. It piques his mind which distracts him from the heat in his lower region, and he's able give a coherent conjecture or two.

While he's talking his hand relaxes, not thinking about it. Fullmetal takes the opportunity gladly. He doesn't go back to what they were doing before; instead, he plays a tease. His tongue darts out and gives the entirety of the underside of Roy's cock a long, slow lick. Roy chokes on the word he's trying to say. 

Beneath the desk, the colonel pulls Ed's reluctant head back off his dick. Ed bites Roy's fingers hard and slips his mouth over the tip, licking and occasionally using his teeth. Roy and Ed continue fighting back and forth for awhile, while above the desk the colonel struggles to form legitimate and relevant statements to contribute to his and Hawkeye's conversation.

Then, he gets an idea. Who says you can't multitask? Get your dick sucked and get some work done at the same time. So Roy pushes Ed into his crotch with a suddenness, reveling in how it feels to have the end of his member bouncing off the back of Ed's throat. Ed bobs up and down with Roy's hand guiding him.

Hawkeye sees the colonel's arm moving back and forth in a steady rhythm but his hand's still out of sight. He's still sweating, it never stopped.

Mustang resumes the conversation. She knows what he's doing (so she thinks), and he knows she knows what he's doing. He looks her dead in the eye and smirks. And keeps talking without batting a lash.

Riza's heart is going crazy inside the stoic front she presents, and then Mustang's body gives an almost imperceptible jerk. His eyes close a little longer than they need to and he sighs. She literally can't stop staring, totally speechless.

"Well, if that's all." Says Mustang.

She knows when she's being dismissed, and she knows she could have been dismissed much, much earlier - but she wasn't. Perhaps the colonel knows how to push some buttons, too.

"Yes, sir." And she leaves.

Riza walks out, making sure to close the door soundly behind her. Roy flops back in the chair, losing the entire façade all at once, breaths coming in heavy pants. 

He yanks Ed up by the braid and threatens, "I'm gonna get you back for this, you know. Call it equivalent exchange."


End file.
